Phineas and Ferb: Curse of the Flying Dutchman
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Phineas and Candace go on an adventure to find their true father with their step-brother and their friends. Meanwhile, Perry, Dr. Doof and Norm must work together to stop the organizations called Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League. (Rated T for the chapters with violence.)
1. The Questions

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 1 The Questions

At Flynn-Fletcher's house, in the Backyard...

"So... what are you boys up to?"Asked Candace

"Nothing."Said Phineas

"Nothing?"Asked Candace

"Yeah. Still don't know what to do today."Said Phineas

"Well then... if you two do something bustable, I'm watching TV."Said Candace as she's walk back into the house.

"So Ferb, any idea?"Asked Phineas but all Ferd does is just blinking his eyes.

"Even you don't know?! Wow, then perhaps our brains finally ran into dead end."Said Phineas and then a backyard door open and Isabella, Buford and Baljeet walk in.

"Hi Phineas, Whatcha doin'?"Asked Isabella

"Don't know yet, Isabella. But we will tell you all when we got one."Said Phineas

"Hi there boys, have any plans for today?"Asked Lawrence when he's walk out from the house.

"Not yet Dad but still trying to figure out one."Said Phineas

"Then, I will let you boys thinking while I go to my antique shop to do some cleaning on some stuffs."Said Lawrence

"Bye Dad!"Said Phineas

"Bye kids."Said Lawrence and he goes to his car and drive off to his antique shop.

"Your Dad is one of the kind, Dinner Bell."Said Buford

"Which kind, Buford?"Asked Phineas

"You know what I mean... right?"Asked Buford but no one answer back.

"Nah... just forget it."Said Buford

"Speaking of father thing, Phineas, you never tell us about your true father."Said Isabella

"My true father?"Asked Phineas and then he's begin to thinking back about his true father but he got none.

"Sorry guys, I know nothing about my true father."Said Phineas

"How about ask the others? Like Candace and your Mom?"Asked Baljeet

"Good idea, Baljeet. Ferb, I know what're we gonna do today!"Said Phineas

"Hey, where's Perry?"Asked Jenny, who's standing with Stacy at the backyard door while the kids turn to look at her.

"How long did you two stand over there?"Asked Isabella

"2 minutes ago."Said Stacy

Meanwhile, in Perry's lair...

"Good morning, Agent P. We got a good news and a bad news for you. The good news is-"Said Francis and then Dr. Doofenshmirtz pops into scene on his left side.

"You, me and Norm, we're going to work together because most of the agents of O.W.C.A are busying with the other members of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N!"Said Heinz

and this makes Perry's eyes go wide. Then, Major Monogram comes back and put him aside, out of the scene.

"As I was saying, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his robot, Norm, are going to work with you on this mission because most of our agents are busying right now.

This is the good news for you, Agent P. The bad news is that you three are going confront the organizations that are more dangerous than the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N,

the Order of the Ottomans and the French Colonization League. These organizations are operating world wide, which appears to be the lands that were once part of

the Ottoman Empire and the French Empire. But for unknown reason, we still don't know why they're working together."Said Francis and then Carl's walk into the scene.

"Maybe trying to reestablish the Franco-Ottoman Alliance, sir. The French and the Ottoman Empires were allies of one another for

three centuries until the campaign of Napoleon Bonaparte in Egypt."Said Carl

"But that still don't answer about what their goals are, Carl."Said Francis

"Maybe trying to reestablish the French Empire and the Ottoman Empire but that would be weird because both empires must share

some territories together like Algeria, Tunisia, Syria and Lebanon. But with what the intern kid just said, with that Franco-Ottoman Alliance,

they may use it to solve this problem by sharing."Said Heinz

"Then that would be one big problem of the world! Agent P, you, Doofenshmirtz and his robot, Norm must make sure that they will not accomplish their mission."Francis

"But there is another problem to solve, Monobrow, we don't even know where the heck they are!"Said Heinz


	2. The Answers

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 2 The Answers

At Flynn-Fletcher's house, in the Living Room...

"Hey Candace, there is something that we wanna know."Said Phineas and he's walk up to his big sis with his step-brother and their friends.

"What do you wanted?"Asked Candace as she's watching TV.

"We would like to know about our Dad, our true Dad."Said Phineas and that is when Candace's eyes go wide.

"Well..."Said Candace as she's trying to thinking about her true Dad, but like Phineas, she's end up got nothing.

"Oh don't tell me that you don't know about your true Dad either!"Said Stacy

"How supposed am I gonna remember about him? I was just a little girl! Phineas was just a baby at that time!"Said Candace

"What about your Mom? She must know who he is, right?"Asked Jenny

"Good idea, Jenny. So let's go ask her!"Said Candace and she's close the TV and go to the kitchen with the others.

"Mom!"Said Candace

"Are the boys do something bustable again, Candace?"Asked Linda

"Actually, no."Said Candace

"Then what is it?"Asked Linda as she's turn to look at her daughter and see that her best friends,

Phineas and Ferb and their friends are with her as well. This gives Linda a little bit odd feeling.

"So... Candace... what do you wanna say with me?"Asked Linda

"The true Dad of me and Phineas."Said Candace and Linda's eyes go wide and her face shows to be shock from what did she just heard.

"I'm sorry, dear. What did you asked again?"Asked Linda

"True... Dad... of me... and Phineas!"Said Candace and Linda's look down to the ground for a moment. Then, take a deep breath and go to sit on the chair.

"Do you and your friends really wanna know about him?"Asked Linda, with not look at any of them and her eyes closed.

"Yes, we wanted, Mom. Please..."Said Phineas

"Well... his name is James and he is a good, nice and a brave man."Said Linda and everyone begins to get interest in this.

"He is a very talented technician, musician and a brave adventurer. He really loves the sea."Said Linda and this got more interest in everyone.

"But because of that..."Said Linda as she's begin to look disappoint.

"He loves sea... more than family. So he's left... and never return."Said Linda

"That... that... that just it?!"Asked Candace

"Yep. Pretty much."Said Linda

"What short story, it is!"Said Buford

"Sorry for made you know about this truth, Phineas."Said Isabella

"It's okay, Isabella."Said Phineas as his step-brother, Ferb is comforting him by gently pat on Phineas's right shoulder.

Meanwhile, at the Harbor of Danville, in a Warehouse, Perry, Dr. Doof and Norm arrive to investigate about the goods that got suspected by O.W.C.A

for being stole by Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League. But when two Frenchmen and two Turkish men walk into the room.

Each two of them appear to be leaders, due to that they have capes and a Frenchman is carrying a sword while the Turkish man carrying a staff.

Both of them appear to be around Dr. Doofenshmirtz's age. The team quickly go hide behind the boxes and listen to everything they are saying.

"As I was saying, my friend, Rahman Qoorah. When our weapons are enough, we can leave immediately. Soon, your will be the Sultan of the reestablished Ottoman Empire

and I, Phillip Morvan the Sixth will become the first ruler of the Third French Empire!"Said Phillip

"What about our flagship? Its crew is what I am worrying most! Their actions are being out of control lately!"Said Rahman

"Our enforcers will come and take us to them soon. Hope the chest had been prepared as I requested."Said Phillip

"It is, my friend."Said Rahman while Dr. Doof, Norm and Perry are sneaking out of the warehouse and heading to the hover-car of Doofenshmirtz

and go back to O.W.C.A to tell Major Monogram and Carl about "the mysterious flagship" of these organizations.

In the meantime, at Gaspe Peninsula, a huge Galleon Ship comes out from the depth of the sea very fast and preprare its cannons for shoot.

Its appearance look very ghostly and scary, all topsails of the Ship look curly and everywhere on this Ship seems to have the dirtiness of the sea with.

With all cannons ready, the shoot begin. It destroys all Ships that got in its way, killed all people and destroy many goods of them as well.

The Old Man who's look from the Gaspe Bay is very terrified when he's see that Ship and also know about it as well.

"The... The... The Flying Dutchman!"Said Old Man before the Giant Lobster will come out of the water and take the last Ship

that didn't got destroyed in the sea into the depth of the sea.


	3. The Galleon-Inator!

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 3 The Galleon-Inator!

After knew about his true father, Phineas goes back to the backyard with Ferb and his friends and trying to think of what to do with the rest of the day.

30 minutes passed, they finally got an idea about what to do to the rest of the day. They spending the day creating the first French fort in Canada called

Charlesbourg-Royal and a village of the Native Canadians called Stadacona in the backyard and invited the other kids in the neighborhood to join them.

After finished, the splint into two teams. The first team play as the French settlers under command of Buford, who is playing the role of Jacques Cartier

and the other team playing as the native Iroquoian people with Phineas as Chief Donnacona.

Meanwhile, at DEI Building...

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"Singing Voices

"Hey, Dad. I wanna ask about-"Said Vanessa but immediately shut her mouth when she's saw her father

and his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, are working on a Galleon Ship with jets.

"What... what... what the heck is that?!"Asked Vanessa and her father turns to look at her.

"Oh Vanessa! You just came in time for the ceremony!"Said Heinz as he's approach his daughter.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?"Asked Vanessa

"For the open of my Galleon-Inator!"Said Heinz as he's show her the Galleon Ship that arms with a lot of -inators of him.

"It's... it's... a... ship... that armed with your... devices?"Asked Vanessa

"It's not just that, sweetie. It has fly mode and dive mode! We can have our ship flying and diving like in the movies!"Said Heinz

"Grrrr."Groaned Perry

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Norm!"Said Heinz and Norm's walk in with a bottle of Champagne wine and give it to his creator.

"Now, with no any further to do. I would like to launch my first ship, the Galleon-Inator!"Said Heinz and he's throw the bottle of Champange wine to the Galleon-Inator.

"Okay, now let's-"Said Heinz but stop saying when he's see that his nemesis is walking toward to the door to leave.

"Wait! Perry the Platyus! You can't leave yet!"Said Heinz as he's run to grab Perry but got a slam in the door instead.

Then, Perry's send a note through the under of the door. Heinz's grab it and read.

"Let's continue our mission tomorrow. Better get rest for what will come next."Said Heinz

"So... Dad... can you pay your attention to me now?"Asked Vanessa and Heinz's turn to look at the Gothic girl.

"Oh hey, Vanessa! What do you wanted me to help you?"Asked Heinz

"I need your help about the history of Drusselstein. I don't know much about it."Said Vanessa

"Then you ask the right man, Vanessa. I knew a lot of history of Drusselstein and of course, which part of history you wanna know?"Said Heinz

"When it was part of the Holy Roman Empire to War of Drusselstein."Said Vanessa and she's accidentally press

the button of the Shrink-Inator and shoot its ray out to somewhere else.

Later, at Flynn-Fletcher's house, in the Backyard...

"Well... that was fun."Said Baljeet

"Yeah! I love playing as settler!"Said Buford and then the shrink ray come out from the sky and shrink the French fort and the Indian village to toy-sized.

"See Mom! There is a French fort and an Indian village in the backyard!"Said Candace as she's dragging her mother with her to the backyard.

"Oh yeah! I saw them! Along with the inhabitants of them."Said Linda as she's look at the kids that wearing 16th century French and Native Canadian costumes.

"Nice costumes, kids."Said Linda and she's go back into the house and also taking Candace with her.

Meanwhile, on a Ship named Red Lion, in Captain's cabin...

"With this speed, we can be able to reach Gaspe Peninsula in a few days."Said Rahman

"All thanks go to you. You're why we both have one of the best technologies in the world."Said Phillip

"But even that these are the best, yet, it's not enough to satisfied us."Said Rahman and then the enforcers of them, Mr. Mehmed and Mr. Martin walk into their cabin.

"My Lords."Said Mr. Mehmed and Mr. Martin and they both bow before their leaders.

"Do you called us?"Asked Mr. Martin

"Yes. We need you both on a dangerous mission."Said Phillip

"After we aboarded the Flying Dutchman. We will leave you and your men there to ensure that those Abominations of Nature still have their loyalty to us."Said Rahman

"But that means-"Said Mr. Mehmed

"Need the chest? No problem."Said Phillip and he's give them a black chest and its key.

"Inside it. Containing the beating heart of the current Captain of the Flying Dutchman."Said Rahman


	4. Legends of the Flying Dutchman

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 4 Legends Of The Flying Dutchman

Later, at night, Candace, Phineas and Ferb go to sleep in their rooms. After sleep for a few hours, Phineas

and Candace wake up and see each other. Then, they look around and see nothing but grey background and fog.

And then a figure falls from the sky before them. The figure before them appears as a man in pirate costume.

"Hi kids!"Said The Pirate

"Who are you? And where are we?!"Asked Candace

"And where's Ferb and Perry?"Asked Phineas

"Relax kids, I took your minds to the Land of Dream."Said The Pirate

"What do you mean "took us" here?"Asked Candace

"I saw that you had muttering about your true father at yesterday morning."Said The Pirate and then he's offer them a bottle of rum.

"No thanks and we're just kids."Said Candace

"If you don't wanted it..."Said The Pirate and he's open it and begin to drink it.

"And who are you, anyway?"Asked Candace and the Pirate's stop drinking and turn to look at the kids.

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow!"Said Jack

"Are you the same Jack Sparrow who is Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of Caribbean?"Asked Phineas

"The one and only, kid."Said Jack as he's scratching his hair and then get a bean out from it and eat it.

"Eww!"Disgusted Candace

"So... why did you took us here?"Asked Phineas

"About your true father."Said Jack

"And?"Asked Candace

"I finally got who to help."Said Jack

"Help what?"Asked Phineas

"To set them free. So they can continue their duty as the care takers of the people

who died in the sea."Said Jack as he's opening a bottle of run again.

"Who?"Asked Candace but must wait until Captain Sparrow finishes his drinking.

"The captain and the crew of the Flying Dutchman."Said Jack

"The Flying Dutchman? Wasn't it just a legend?"Asked Candace

"Then allow me to show you one of my greatest adventrues!"Said Jack and he's clapping his hands for three times. Then, the fog around them begin

circling around and form a whirlwind and it sucks all of them into it. As everything is going circling for them, from all of the sudden, it's stop.

Then, they found themselves standing on the water on the Caribbean Sea.

"Wait! How can we stand on the water?"Asked Candace

"Anything can be possible in the dream and now... focus on those."Said Jack and he's point to three pirate ships that are sailing.

"They're just pirate ships. What does this has anything to do with that Flying Dutchman that you said?"Asked Candace

"You'll see..."Said Jack and then a large Galleon Ship bursts out from the depth of the sea behind those pirate ships.

The appearance of the ship looks very ghostly and scary, all topsails of the ship look curly and everywhere on this ship seems to

have the dirtiness of the sea with. Some of the cannons appeared to be three wielded into one. Then, the ghostly ship begin the attack

and destroy all of the ships and the pirates on them. In just a short time, nothing were left but ashes and corpses.

"That... is the Flying Dutchman..."Said Jack and then he's clapping his hands three times again and then a storm happen

and take them high into the sky and drop them down back to the sea. And just like the first time, they can still stand on the water.

What are Phineas and Candace seeing before them are the armada of the pirates and the armada of the East India Trading Company.

The flagship of the company is, of course, none other than the Flying Dutchman. They watched the whole event until the Flying Dutchman

sink into the whirlpool and then re-rise again with a new captain and destroy the Command Ship of the East India Trading Company.

"Tell me why you shown this to us."Said Candace and then Jack's clapping his hands for three times and then they fall

into the depth of sea very fast and when everything goes black, they appear back to where they first met Jack Sparrow.

"Hope you all have fun."Said Jack

"That's still not answer my question!"Said Candace and then two men walk out from the fog behind Jack Sparrow. One is a normal man

but another one is humanoid green squid with the left arm as crab claw in pirate costume. This made Candace begins to frighten up.

"This is Davy Jones and Will Turner. They both were once the captains of the Flying Dutchman."Said Jack and then Davy Jones walks up to the kids.

"You found my ship, you will found your true father."Said Davy and this news give Candace and Phineas a big shock. Their true father is on the Flying Dutchman?!

"Oh! And one more thing, we're ghosts."Said Jack and then a tentacle comes from behind and grab Candace and Phineas and take them to where it came from,

revealed be one of the tentacles of the Kraken. The Kraken looks at them with hungry eyes and then put Phineas and Candace into its mouth.

Then, both, Candace and Phineas return to reality and wake up.

In Phineas and Ferb's room...

"Whoa! What a one weird dream!"Said Phineas

Meanwhile, in Candace's room...

"Ooh... I can't believe I can dreamed about myself meeting a pirate and then got ate by a giant squid."Said Candace

"Grrrr."Groaned Perry

"Argh! Not again!"Said Candace


	5. Weird News

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 5 Weird News

After they got up, the kids change their clothes and go downstairs for breakfast and after they finished their

breakfast, Phineas's go to ask his mother about his true father once again but for about what he had left for them this time.

"Mom, can I ask about my true father once agian? But for what had left for us this time."Said Phineas

"Well... he did left a note and a chest for me."Said Linda

"And where are they?"Asked Phineas

"In the attic, I think. I'll get them for you."Said Linda and she's heading upstairs and go into the attic.

When she's entered, she's looking around and then see a yellow paper note on the ground but the chest was nowhere

to be found. So she's come down and give the note to Phineas to read.

"I will come back on land one day after the ten years of being departed from you and our children,

please, have faith in me. If not, the terrible thing will happen to me and my crew."Said Phineas

"Mom, why you have no faith him?"Asked Phineas as he's looking at his mother.

"It's a sort of way to tell me that he wanted to divorce with me."Said Linda

"And the chest?"Asked Phineas

"Nowhere to be found. Sorry, dear."Said Linda

"Ooh..."Said Phineas

"But I may not look at all places. Why don't we help each other searching for this chest?"Asked Linda

"Good idea, Mom! Ferb, I know what're we gonna do today!"Said Phineas

"You wanted us to helping you to searching for chest for an entrie day?!"Asked Candace

"Actually, just a few hours, Candace. Our house is not that big. For the rest of the day, me and Ferb will figure out on our own."Said Ferb

"Hey, where's Perry? He never disappeared during the breakfast."Said Lawrence while in the Living Room, Perry's put on his fedora and go to

his lair by the secret tube behind the picture that hanged upon the sofa. Then, he's landed on his chair and then his boss, Major Monogram

appears before him on the computer screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. We got a news that the ship named Red Lion, the Command Ship of the Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League

are heading toward to Gaspe Peninsula in Quebec, Canada. You must go pick Doof and Norm to go with you to see what they're up to like the other day.

Good luck, Agent P. Monogram out!"Said Francis and Perry's get on his hovercraft and heading to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Meanwhile, at Flynn-Fletcher's house, the family are searching for the chest of the ex-husband of Linda. They searching from the attic

down to the basement of the house. But the chest is nowhere to be found. It was like the chest had disappeared.

"For three hours, we still don't got a chest or anything similar to it!"Said Candace

"Sorry, if I made you all tired."Said Phineas

"Maybe..."Said Linda and then she's got something on her mind.

"It's okay, Phineas. Besides, we had spent a time together."Said Lawrence

"I got it now! When Phineas was just a baby, there is a robbery happened. But it is weird that that robber didn't took any money or anything

that have value. Now, I know what did that robber had stole. It must be the chest!"Said Linda

"That robber may thought that that chest has a valuable stuff in it."Said Lawrence

"Well, if you need me. I'll be in the kitchen."Said Linda and she's go int othe kitchen while Lawrence goes to sit on the sofa and open the TV.

"Greetings, this is Gordon Gutsofanemu of Danville News. Today, we got a shocking news from Quebec, Canada. An old man had said there is a

large Galleon Ship comes out of the sea and attacking the ships with its sea monster that appears to be Giant Lobster. Here is the picture!"Said Gordon

as he's showing the picture of the Galloen Ship that looks like a Ghost Ship with a monstrous lobster. The scene then cut to the old man who is talking

to the reporters, who claimed that he saw everything.

"That Galleon Ship bursts out from the depth of the sea and then attacking those ships and killed all crews on them. Then, a giant monstrous lobster comes out

from below and then took the last ship and its crew with it. There are no survivors were left but me, who was on the port. And I saw that the crew of that ship are

appear to be as humanoid sea creatures! So it can't be anything else but the legendary Flying Dutchman!"Said Old Man and the scene then change back to Gordon.

"Whatever this ship and its sea monsters are, they are clearly dangerous. We also received many similar attacks from the other countries like France,

Turkey and many countries in Africa and even as far as Cambodia and Laos. For who that have homes near the shores, ports and harbors.

Please, be careful!"Said Gordon and then Lawrence closes the TV.

"One weird news, it is."Said Lawrence

"Candace, is that ship looks familiar?"Asked Phineas

"I think so. I saw it in my dream."Said Candace

"Me too."Said Phineas and then they turn to look at each other with odd feeling.

"Shared a dream together, can that be possible?"Asked Candace

"Well... from what had happened. I think it is."Said Phineas

"Ahem!"Coughed Ferb and they both turn to look at him, they see his Ferb's eyes about what he want, he is demanding answer.


	6. Ventures to Gaspe Peninsula

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 6 Ventures To Gaspe Peninsula

After Ferb caught them in actions, they all go to the backyard and Phineas and Candace tell him about their dream. But before they could start,

Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls enter the backyard.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'?"Asked Isabella

"We're going to tell Ferb about our weird dream about our true father."Said Phineas

"You do know that he just gave us a hint, right?"Asked Candace

"What kind of dream?"Asked Isabella

"We met a pirate in our dream. I think his name is Jack Sparrow or something like that."Said Phineas

"Who the heck is that?"Asked Buford

"He is the Pirate Lord of Caribbean, Buford. He is known for being one of the commanders of

the Pirate Armada in a War Against Piracy that waged by East India Trading Company."Said Baljeet

"Whoa! You knew a lot of history of the British Empire, Baljeet."Said Phineas

"My home country was a former colony of the British Empire after all. Oh! No offense, Ferb."Said Baljeet

"None taken."Said Ferb

"Hey, Dinner Bell. Can you and your big sis tell us a story now?"Asked Buford

"Well... Captain Sparrow shown us the battles between the pirates and the East India Trading Company. The flagship of the company is

the legendary Flying Dutchman and then told us that it's still existed in this time. Then, he took us to met the ghosts of Will Turner

and Davy Jones, the former captains of the Flying Dutchman. Jones said that if we found the Flying Dutchman, we will found our true father."Said Phineas

"Seriously, Phineas?! Are you and Candace expecting us to believe that?! I knew that Jack Sparrow and Will Turner existed but Davy Jones and his Flying Dutchman

are completely just an old legend! No ones had ever prove that it is really exist! And even it does exist, no ones will be able to come back and tell us what

does that ship and its crew look like."Said Baljeet

"Did any of you had watched a news about a mysterious Galleon Ship that attacked the Gaspe Bay?"Asked Candace

"Umm... nope."Said Everyone

Meanwhile, at DEI Building...

"Doofenshmirtz on a Galleon-Inatoooorrr!"Singing Voices

"Okay, platypus and robot! Aboard!"Said Heinz and Perry and Norm run on board of the Galleon-Inator.

"Release the topsails!"Said Heinz and Perry's release all of the topsails.

"Activate the jets!"Said Heinz and Norm's pull the lever and activate the jets from the engine room.

"Sit tight! We're going super fast!"Said Heinz and he's rolling his steering wheel. Then all of the sudden,

the Galleon-Inator bursts out from the balcony of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated immediately. The ship flying upon the sky

of the city of Danville and heading toward to the sea. When the ship arrive, Heinz slowly landing the ship on the surface of the water.

"Now, we can begin the normal sailing like the other ships."Said Heinz and Norm's deactivate the jets and activate the Wind-Inator

and using it to powering the topsails of the Galleon-Inator instead. For Perry, he is scanning for the trail with his device to

following the track of the Red Lion to Gaspe Peninsula.

Later, at Flynn-Fletcher's house, in the Backyard...

"Packages for a kid named Phineas Flynn."Said Paul

"I'm right here."said Phineas as he's walk up to him.

"Sign here."Said Paul and Phineas's sign his name on the paper.

"Have fun kids."Said Paul and he's get on his truck and drive off.

"What're you guys up to now?"Asked Candace as she's walking out of the house.

"We're gonna build the flying boat that is powered by the solar and the robots that look like us."Said Phineas

"What for?"Asked Candace

"Well... Captain Jack Sparrow wanted us to find the Flying Dutchman and liberate it from whoever

that controlling it. Besides, our true father is part of that ship as well."Said Phineas

"But we all know the legend of it. Whoever swear the oath will be bounded to the Flying Dutchman for eternity!"Said Candace

"We already had a plan, Candace. Sneak in, find our true Dad and go. Besides, Buford wanna take the place as the captain as well."Said Phineas

"I still don't udnerstand why do you wanna be cursed, Buford."Said Baljeet

"I think become a humanoid sea creature is cool!"Said Buford

"Then I go with you. I'm not gonna let you and your friends go out there alone!"Said Candace

"Then let's get this work started!"Said Phineas

An hour later...

"That was fast!"Said Phineas as he's looking at the flying boat and the robots that look like him and his friends.

"Indeed."Said Ferb

"But it's only have places for six of us!"Said Candace

"That is because only me, you, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford are coming. The Fireside Girls will stay here and in charge of our robotic copies

that are using to ensure that our parents are not going to suspect anything else."Said Phineas

"And can you girls don't tell this to Jeremy and my friends or let them find out that this is my robotic copy of myself, please?"Asked Candace

"With our honor, Candace."Said Adyson

"Okay, let's go!"Said Candace and she's jump on the flying boat with her brothers and their friends and flying to the Gaspe Peninsula in Canada.

After they left, a robotic version of Perry that sent by Carl comes out from the back of the tree and heading toward to the Fireside Girls.


	7. Aboard Time!

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 7 Aboard Time!

After left the house and their other friends and parents in hands of the Fireside Girls, Phineas, Candace and their friends

venture to Gaspe Peninsula with the flying boat that invented by Phineas and Ferb. With the full-speed, they reached

Gaspe Peninsula by the evening, just before the sunset. They landed in the sea of the city called Gaspe, Quebec and begin

the search of the Flying Dutchman. They don't have to wait for long because Buford had spotted a humanoid tiger shark

and a reef-man swimming in the sea with carrying the boxes with them. They following the humanoid sea creatures to the

Gulf of Saint Lawrence and when the Moon is rising, they found the legendary Flying Dutchman.

"That must be the Flying Dutchman."Said Phineas

"How did you know, Dinner Bell?"Asked Buford

"Because those creatures heading to it."Said Baljeet

"Ooh..."Said Buford

"So... how are we suppose to get on that ship?"Asked Isabella and then the boat suddenly goes upside down.

The kids fell into the water and then a humanoid sea scorpion and a humanoid-like sea spider grab them.

Meanwhile, on Deck of the Flying Dutchman, the humanoid tiger shark and a reef-man put the boxes that they took with them on board.

Then, a humanoid ultramarine blue squid with the left arm as crab claw walks up to them.

"These are the last cargoes of those fleet, Captain Flynn."Said Humanoid Tiger Shark

"Well done, Pedro. You and Wallace are so good at finding things."Said James

"Captain!"Said Humanoid Sea Scorpion as he and his partner, the humanoid sea spider are taking their captives that appear to be kids to him.

"Ah! More addition to my crew!"Said James as he's approaching the kids, directly to the one with head in shape of triangle.

"One simple question, kid. Are you... afraid to die?!"Asked James

"Well..."Said Phineas

"And I must say... you and that teenage girl look familiar. It was like I saw you from somewhere else."Said James

"Are you sure about that?"Asked Candace

"I never saw head in shape like that since... since..."Said James and then he's begin to remember his family. He remembers that he married to a woman named Linda

and have two children, one daughter and one son. The daughter's name is Candace and the son is Phineas.

"Change question. Are you Candace and Phineas?"Asked James

"Yes, yes we are."Said Phineas

"My son... my daughter..."Whispered James

"D-Dad... is... is that... is that really you?"Asked Candace, hoping that the answer is no.

"Yes... it is me, Candace. Oh... you grown into such a beautiful girl!"Said James

"Slap me for three times and send me back to Mom, captain is actually being nice to who-may-soon-being-part-of-the-ship!"Whispered Pedro

"Grrooorroooarrr..."Groaned Wallace

"What did he just said?"Asked Candace

"These two are my children, Wallace. You all must act nice toward them but for the rest, they shall serve the Flying Dutchman for a hundred of years!"Said James

"Dad! No! These are my friends and my step-brother!"Said Phineas

"They came with you?"Asked James

"Of course, they are, Dad!"Said Candace

"Well then... you all must be nice toward them."Said James and then he's introduce his crew to his children and their friends.

Then, they go to have the dinner together. Later, the kids heading to Captain's cabin to watching and listening when he is playing an organ with the tentacles on his face.

Next morning, in Captain's cabin...

"Are you and your friends have a nice sleep?"Asked James

"Despite the ship is very dirty and filled with shells and tube worms, yes, we have a nice sleep."Said Candace

"I forgot to ask. Why did you all came here?"Asked James

"To set you free, Dad."Said Phineas

"From what?"Asked James

"From the Flying Dutchman."Said Candace

"They said that they met Captain Jack Sparrow in their dreams and he told them to liberate you

and your crew to continue your duty as care takers of the people who died in the sea."Said Buford

"That is why me and my crew became like this."Said James

"What do you mean by that, Captain Flynn?"Asked Isabella

"If the woman who the captain of the Flying Dutchman love no longer has the faith in him, the curse of the Flying Dutchman will

rise and turn itself, its captain and its crew into the hideous monsters. Unable to go back to live with mankind forever."Said James

"But there has to be a way!"Said Phineas

"And why did you became the captain of this ship in the first place, Mr. "cough!" I mean, Captain Flynn."Said Baljeet

"It was a trick by two men. They said that there is a ship for sell to me and my crew. Then, they gave me a chest. They called it the Chest of Dead Man.

They gave it to me in exchange of stab the heart inside it. When I did, the Flying Dutchman came and its crew took me and my crew here and took my heart out of my chest!

Turned my crew to be like them! For my heart... it's go into that chest! That is when... and how... I became the captain of the Flying Dutchman..."Said James

"Who are the two men that tricked you?"Asked Candace

"Their names are-"Said James

"Captain!"Said Pedro as he's come into the cabin.

"They're here!"Said Pedro


	8. The Chest of Dead Man

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 8 The Chest Of Dead Man

Captain James Flynn, his first mate, Pedro and the kids run out of the cabin and seeing a ship is coming near the Flying Dutchman.

That ship is none other than the Red Lion, the Command Ship of the Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League.

"Fong!"Said James and the humanoid purple dragonet runs up to his captain.

"Take the kids to the bottom of the ship and make sure that they're safe. And of course, don't let them out!"Said James

"Dad! What is going on?!"Asked Candace

"Who are those guys on that ship?"Asked Phineas

"There is no time to explain! Fong! Take them!"Said James and Fong immediately takes them to the bottom of the ship.

At the Bottom of the Flying Dutchman...

"Stay here! Don't make a sound or do anything else that will make those men know that you're here!"Said Fong and he's run back to the deck.

When he's return, he's go to help the others prepare the cargoes that they took from the destroyed fleet. With curiosity, the kids opens

the hatch a bit to see what is going on the deck. When they see that the crew of that ship are coming by row boats, they are frighten up.

Then, the men on the row boats come aboard the Flying Dutchman. The line on the left are the Turkish men and the line on the right are

Frenchmen and all men in both divisions are armed with some sort of muskets and swords and they all wearing the 16th century soldier

uniforms of their countries. Phineas and the others who are watching from the hatch are confuse from "who are they to why they're wearing those?".

Then two Frenchmen carrying a chest into the ship. This has displease James very much.

"Go! All of you! And take that damn chest with you! I will not have it on my ship!"Said James

"Oh! We're sorry to hear that..."Said Phillip

"Because we will..."Said Rahman

"But it's becasue it seems to be the best way to ensure that this ship do as directed by both, the League and the Order."Said Phillip

"The Dutchman sails... as its captain commanded!"Said James

"And its captain had to sails it as we commanded!"Said Rahman and this gives James an upset.

"I thought you would knew that when I gave you that mutant and this ship to you."Said Phillip

"All cargoes of the ships that got attacked by you must be in one piece. And of course, I am talking about the ones that you and your crew can retrieve."Said Rahman

"And the greatest of all, we need no witnesses alive. But it seems that you and your crew had

failed me on that..."Said Phillip and their enforcers and their men taking the chest to Captain's cabin.

"To ensure that you and your crew can do better on taking on the people who had witnessed the actions of the Flying Dutchman and be able to runaway. Our enforcers,

Mr. Mehmed and Mr. Martin and their men are going to be in charge of the Flying Dutchman from now on. Have a nice day."Said Phillip and he's leave with Rahman

and half of the men carry the cargoes that the Flying Dutchman took from the ships that destroyed by them back to the Red Lion and sail away.

Leaving their enforcers and their men in charge of the Flying Dutchman and its crew. For Phineas and the others, they're now in the dangerous situation.

Meanwhile, in Danville, at backyard of Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"Whatcha doin'?"Asked Robotic Isabella

"We're going to build an Aztec Palace of Emperor Montezuma II!"Said Robotic Phineas

"You guys are so busted!"Said Robotic Candace

"Then you must take her into the house but don't get her mom yet."Said Adyson

"Okay."Said Holly and she's control the robot Candace to walk into the house and sit on the sofa.

"Despite being a robot, you're so handsome, Baljeet!"Whispered Ginger as she's hugging the robot Baljeet.

"Ahem!"Said Katie

"Oops! Sorry..."Said Ginger


	9. Attack of the Galleon-Inator!

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 9 Attack Of The Galleon-Inator!

After the soldiers of Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League took over the Flying Dutchman, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends

are now in a dangerous situation. When the crew of the Flying Dutchman came to the bottom of the ship. They ask about what just happened and who

are those armed people in 16th century costumes.

"They're our masters. The Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League."Said Fong

"What're they up to? Why did they treating you all like you all are freaks?"Asked Isabella

"Wait! I thought you would know that already."Said Buford

"They're not that freaks. The freaks I meant is about the junks of the society!"Said Isabella

"What do they wanted from you and your crew, Dad?"Asked Candace

"Their leaders, Vali Rahman Qoorah and Lord Phillip Morvan the Sixth, they are the men who tricked me and my crew."Said James

"Why did they do that?"Asked Baljeet

"They need a flagship. Flagship that is unstoppable."Said Pedro

"And the Flying Dutchman is the best of all!"Said Humanoid Sea Scorpion

"Grrroooaarrr..."Groaned Wallace

"We knew that, Wallace."Said Fong

"Why did they need a flagship? They having an armada or something?"Asked Candace

"Indeed, little girl."Said Humanoid Sea Spider

"Both organizations have their own private armies. Combined both into one,

it was like the mimic of the navy of the East India Trading Company."Said Jellyfish-like Man

"Are they the trading organizations?"Asked Baljeet

"Of course not, they wanted to bring back the French Empire and Ottoman Empire."Said James

"Why did they want to do that?"Asked Isabella

"We don't know."Said James

"Well, it's nice to know who they are but shouldn't we focus on how are we going to throw them out?"Asked Candace

"That is impossible, little girl!"Said Humanoid Sea Spider

"One of the enforcers will be the holder of the key. Their men will mostly guarding the chest."Said Pedro

"The rest will be in the position at the cannons and checking the places."Said Fong

"So we're surrounded."Said Phineas

"Then it's game over! We're doomed!"Said Buford

"Not if we find a way."Said Phineas

Meanwhile, the Galleon-Inator of Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally arrive at Gaspe Peninsula and of coruse,

he spotted the Flying Dutchman and tell this to his nemesis, Perry. So Perry contacts to Major Monogram about what to do.

"If that is the ship is the mysterious flagship of them that you told us, then you must make sure that it will never do anymore harm."Said Francis

"As in... destroy it?"Asked Heinz

"It is a necessary thing, Doofenshimrtz."Said Francis

"Aww... I was looking forward to made Norm its captain and I will have the Flying Dutchman for myself!"Said Heinz

"That is why we wanted it to be destroyed, Monogram out."Said Francis and he's close his contact with Agent P.

"Okay then... Norm!"Said Heinz

"What is it, sir?"Asked Norm

"You and Perry the Platypus get ready! We are going to have a battle station!"Said Heinz

In the meantime, at the Bottom of the Flying Dutchman...

"No! No! No! That won't work either!"Said Phineas

"Argh! This is getting nowhere!"Said Candace

"It seems we have to wait for a miracle to happen."Said Buford

"BOOM!"

"We're under attack!"Said Fong and he's run out with captain and the rest of the crew. There, they seeing that the soldiers

of the Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League are preparing all weapons they have to combat the attacking ship.

"FIRER!"Shouted Mr. Martin and all cannons on the right side of the ship shoot out to the Galleon-Inator

"FIRER!"Shouted Heinz and Perry and Norm activate the -inators on the left side of the ship and shoot green rays to the Flying Dutchman.

The cannonballs and green laser shooting out by both ships to one another. Seeing that the Galleon-Inator has lesser men on it, the enforcers

see a chance to take this ship down from the inside.

"Prepare the weapons! Get ready to be on board of that ship!"Said Mr. Mehmed and the soldiers on the topsails let the ropes

down from the masts and the soldiers of both organizations grab then and swing themselves to get on board of that ship.

At the Bottom of Galleon-Inator...

"Gggrrrrr..."Groaned Perry

"No worry, Perry the Platypus. I'll handle the cannons!"Said Norm and Perry runs up to the deck to confront the soldiers in 16th century costumes.

"The crew of this ship is a pharmacist and a platypus?"Asked French Soldier

"Weird..."Said Turkish Soldier

"Actually it's my giant robot man and that platypus who are the crew. I am the captain of the Galleon-Inator. And one more thing, I am an evil scientist!"Said Heinz

and then Perry's begin to fight against the soldiers of the Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League. As both sides are fighting,

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends sneak out from the hatch and go into the flying boat of them that Pedro took with when they get caught.

They charge the power up and then fly away to go back to Danville to find help.


	10. Change the Plan

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 10 Change The Plan

Later at Afternoon, at Flynn-Fletcher's house, in the Backyard...

"They're back!"Said Holly and she's run to them with the Fireside Girls as the flying boat slowly landing on the ground.

"How was the adventure of you guys?"Asked Adyson

"We have no time! We must go get our stuffs!"Said Phineas and he's run with Candace to get the inventions of Phineas and Ferb.

"What's going on?"Asked Ginger

"We found the Flying Dutchman and it's turn out that there are group of men that called themselves Order of the Ottomans

and French Colonization League are going to use the Flying Dutchman as the flagship of their armada."Said Isabella

"Why did they wanna do that?"Asked Katie

"We don't know."Said Isabella

"Who cares?! We gonna rescue our true Dad from them!"Said Candace as she's carrying a

bag full of Baseball Launchers. And then, she's pull out one of them and activate it.

"So... who wanna come?"Asked Candace but everyone is still at silent.

A moment later...

"Let's go!"Said Phineas and Ferb's drive off back to Gaspe Peninsula. And this time, they have the weapons with them.

"Can't believe that Baljeet go again..."Said Ginger

"Don't you care about Isabella and the others, Ginger?"Asked Adyson

"Of course I care! But not as much as I have careness for him!"Said Ginger

"Then it seems that we must continue our controlling robotic version of them."Said Holly

"Yep."Said Katie

Meanwhile, at the Gulf of Saint Lawrence, at the Prison on Flying Dutchman...

"AAAHHHHH!"Screamed Heinz and then the Frenchmen throw him into the prison to be with Perry and Norm.

"Lock up the door."Said Mr. Mehmed and on his men locked up the door.

"And what are you gonna do to my ship?"Asked Heinz

"You can ensure that your ship will have a lot of usefulness when the first phase of the final operation came."Said Mr. Martin

"What operation? What are you guys planning? Oh wait! I get it! Trying to create your own territory, huh?"Asked Heinz

"It is none of your concern. What should you, your robot and your platypus concern are how are you going to live when

you three become like them."Said Mr. Mehmed as he's showing the captain and the crew of the Flying Dutchman to them.

"I absolutely don't wanna have a face as squid but has an arm as crab claw would be cool!"Said Heinz

"Sadly, beggars, or in case of you three, prisoners, can't be choosers."Said Mr. Martin and he's walk out with Mr. Mehmed, their men and the crew.

"I can't stay here forever, Perry the Platypus! You gotta help me! I don't want Vanessa to spend her life without me before the right time!"Said Heinz and as the evil scientist

is crying, Perry's begin to looking around to find anything that is useful to help them to escape. When he's see a shoulder pole,

he's grab it and trying to use it to open the door. Dr. Doofenshmritz and Norm see this and go to help him, with their help. The door is finally open and they escape.

Meanwhile, in Captain's cabin...

"What?!"Asked Rahman and Phillip, through the hologram.

"But everything was already took care of, sir. We can now-"Said Mr. Martin

"No! Change the plan! We must act quickly! We don't want more risk like this to happen!"Said Phillip

"We will begin the first phase of the final operation tomorrow! Luckily, that most of our ships are now in the Mediterrenean Sea.

We're also on our way to the place. You two better come in time!"Said Rahman and then he's cut off the communication.

"Order everyone to prepare the oxygen tanks and the masks of those. 'Cause the only way to get the place fast is to dive."Said Mr. Mehmed


	11. Invasion of Istanbul! Part 1

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 11 Invasion Of Istanbul! Part 1

Later, at sunset, Phineas and the others come back at Gulf of Saint Lawrence in Gaspe Peninsula. But they found nothing

there but sea and shores of Quebec, Canada. They begin to wonder where the Flying Dutchman are right now. Then, Baljeet's spot

a bottle with the letter in it. He's grab it and give it to Candace to read.

"If you kids come back, we're now heading to Istanbul, Turkey. We will be there with the armada in tomorrow morning."Said Candace

"Why are they heading to Istanbul?"Asked Isabella

"Because they want bulls?"Asked Buford

"No, Buford. Istanbul is a name of the most populous city in the country called Turkey. It was once known as Constantinople and Byzantium

until Sultan Mehmed II of the Ottoman Empire leading his army to conquer it and makes its the new capital of the Ottoman Empire."Said Baljeet

"Okay, Ferb. Let's go to Istanbul!"Said Phineas and he's change the direction to the east and fly toward across the ocean.

Meanwhile, on the Deck of the Galleon-Inator...

"That was close one, Perry the Platypus! I still can't believe that we just went through all of those!"Said Heinz

"Gggrrrrr..."Groaned Perry

"I know, I know. Less talk and more actions."Said Heinz and he's go to drive the ship.

"To make sure that we will be able to follow them in time. We're going to use the jets."Said Heinz and he's activate the jets of the ship.

Then, the Galleon-Inator begins to fly up into the air and when its captain puts to full-speed. It's go super fast immediately.

"Watch out, Flying Dutchman! Because we're coming right to get you!"Said Heinz

Later, in the Morning, at Sea near Istanbul, on board of the Red Lion...

"They should be here by now."Said Rahman

"Or just destroying a fleet of a country that was once a colony and will soon be again."Said Phillip

"BOOM!"

The Flying Dutchman bursts out from the depth of the sea and heading toward to the combined armada that is waiting for them.

"Finally..."Said Phillip as he's looking at the Flying Dutchman.

"Move the armada!"Said Rahman and the entire armada begins to follow the Flying Dutchman to attack the city of Istanbul.

As the armada is moving closer to the city, the Galleon-Inator of Doofenshmirtz and the flying boat of Phineas and their friends

are finally arrive. When they see the combined armada of the Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League, they are shock

to see how big of the armada is. The flying boat is flying toward to the Flying Dutchman while the Galleon-Inator is heading directly

toward to the combined armada.

"Drop the anchor!"Said Phineas and Ferb's drop the anchor down on the Flying Dutchman.

"Get them!"Said Buford and he's shoto the baseball from the Baseball Launcher to the French

and Turkish armed men on the deck while the others climb down to deck. When they aboard, they pull

out their Baseball Launchers and shoot the baseballs to them. The crew of teh Flying Dutchman see this and

immediately join the kids.

"Mr. Martin! I'll control the ship. You go guarding the chest!"Said Mr. Mehmed and Mr. Martin's run down

to the Captain's cabin to stand with the men who are guarding the ship. Then, Mr. Mehmed turns the ship around

and then the cannon ports open and the normal cannons and the wielded cannons come out, ready for the shooting.

"FIRER!"Shouted Mr. Mehmed and the men who're at the cannons fire up the cannons and shoot out to the shores.

After the shots, the explosions happened at the beach and port of Istanbul, scaring countless of people to flee.


	12. Invasion of Istanbul! Part 2

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Pirates of the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 12 Invasion Of Istanbul! Part 2

Seeing an explosion at the beach and the port of Istanbul, Vali Rahman Qoorah and Lord Phillip Morvan the Sixth

smile out while the soldiers in the armada blurt out the big cheer for the attack of the flagship of the armada.

On the Flying Dutchman, the soldiers of both, Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League got hit a lot by

the kids and the crew of the Flying Dutchman. With most of the soldiers got tied up and some had got injured by the

crewmen of the Flying Dutchman to the bloody case and unable to move much.

"Your crew is one of the kind, sir."Said Buford

"Which kind, kid?"Asked James

"Seriously?"Asked Buford

"No much time now! Let's retrive the chest!"Said Candace and she's run with her siblings, her friends, her father and soem of the crewmen.

But when they arrive, they're shock to see that there are a bunch of the Turkish and French armed men and Mr. Martin are standing nearby

the Dead Man's Chest. This makes them very upset, feeling like they're fall before the finish line.

"The Flying Dutchman is still and always be the flagship of both, Order of the Ottomans and French Colonization League."Said Mr. Martin

"I don't think so!"Said Phineas and then a baseball floats out of nowhere and hit the enforcer in the head very hard and he's fall unconscious to the ground.

"GET THE KEY!"Shouted James and everyone in both sides run to get the key of the Dead Man's Chest. As both sides are figthing for the key, outside,

the Galleon-Inator of Dr. Doofenshmirtz begins the attack of the armada to go through it to the Flying Dutchman.

On Deck of the Galleon-Inator...

"FIRER!"Shouted Heinz and Perry and Norm activate the -inators and shoot green lasers to the ships that are in the way.

"Activate the jets!"Said Heinz and he's activate the jets of the ship to ensure that the Galleon-Inator will go through the armada in time.

With the full-speed of sailing and gree lasers being shoot out countless times, the Galleon-Inator looks so unstoppable now.

It destroys every ships in the armada in its way with high-speed.

Meanwhile, in Captain's cabin of the Flying Dutchman...

"Ouch..."Groaned Mr. Martin and then Buford's sit on his face and release the gas out on his face.

"Argh..."Moaned Mr. Martin before he's fall unconscious again.

"Sorry, ate too much cheese."Said Buford

"Since when did you ate one?"Asked Baljeet

"Yesterday morning."Said Buford

"Now, we got the key. You're free now, Dad."Said Candace

"What about these guys?"Asked Isabella as she's looking at Mr. Martin and the other beated men of him.

"No worry, we will take care of them when we go to meet his bosses."Said James

Later, on the Deck...

"Ahem!"Said James, who just comes through the ground.

"Stay back!"Said Mr. Mehmed and he's pull out his flintlock pistol.

"Don't you remember? I... am heartless!"Said James and he's grab Mr. Mehmed's left hand by his crab claw and make it become a blood pudding.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Mr. Mehmed and then James's punch him in face and he's fall to unconsciousness. For the other crewmen, they go to take care

of the soldiers who are firing the cannons at the beach and the port. When the cannons suddenly stop, that is when Rahman, Phillip and Heinz become curious.

On the Deck of the Galleon-Inator...

"Why did they stop?"Asked Heinz and then the Flying Dutchman begins to turn around and heading back to the armada.

"Why does it heading that way?"Asked Heinz as the Flying Dutchman is sailing pass his ship.

On board of the Red Lion...

"What are your command, sirs?"Asked Turkish Admiral

"Battle station!"Said Rahman

"Battle station!"Said Turkish Admiral and all cannons come out from the cannon ports and the ship sail up to confront the Flying Dutchman.

"Don't say that we didn't warned you in the first place, Flynn."Said Phillip as the Red Lion is sailing to confront the Flying Dutchman.

"Beated up our men and our enforcers, you must pay with a heavy price!"Said Rahman

On Deck of the Flying Dutchman...

"Oh no! They don't! You guys are not going to take the Flying Dutchman from me easily!"Said Heinz and he's turning

the ship back and go with the full-speed to catch up with the Flying Dutchman in order to support it... for now.

"Gggrrrrr..."Groaned Perry

"I just don't wanna risk the Flying Dutchman to be destroy! And don't you suppose to help Norm with the -inators?"Asked Heinz and Perry's run back to help Norm.

When they seeing that the Galleon-Inator comes into support, this make Vali Rahman and Lord Phillip got a huge of shock, fear, doubt and the indecision in them.

Don't know else what to do, the command that they just gave to their men is that battle station that they just said.

"When we will fire, sirs?"Asked Turkish Admiral but no answers back.

"My Lords?"Asked Turkish Admiral and when he's turn to look at them, they both stand still like statues.

"Must... pay the price..."Said Rahman and Phillip and when both ships approach, both ships fire out to the Red Lion and destroying it.

"Abandon ship!"Said Turkish Admiral and he's flee from the ship with the rest on the ship. When the ship explode, so did the

Vali of the Order of the Ottomans and Lord of French Colonization League, perish with the Red Lion, the Command Ship of the armada.

Seeing that the Flying Dutchman is turn of them, the rest of the armada flee from the sea of Istanbul.

Later, on Deck of the Flying Dutchman...

"Well... it's been fun but... we must go home now."Said Phineas

"Will we meet you again, Dad?"Asked Candace

"Don't you already have one? From waht I heard from that green-hairned kid. He quitely a great father, if you ask me."Said James

"I know that Ferb's dad is a great father but... you're still the true father of me and Phineas."Said Candace

"And you will always be the daughter and son of mine."Said James and he's hug his daughter and his son.

"Have a safe journey."Said James as the kids are getting into the flying boat. Then, the fly away back to Danville.

Meanwhile, on Deck of the Galleon-Inator...

"Now... time to took command of the Flying Dutchman!"Said Heinz but then Perry's jump to kick him at face and then tie him him at the mast.

"Norm! Perry the Platypus just caused a mutiny! Help me!"Said Heinz

"I want to, sir. But I already allied with him. 'Cause I don't wanna spend the rest of my life on that monstrous ship."Said Norm

"Fine... just get back to Danville already..."Said Heinz

Later, at Noon, both groups return to Danville and tell them about their ventures. The Fireside Girls and friends of Candace

are shock and amaze by what did they had faced. For Perry, he's inform the Major Monogram and Carl that the Flying Dutchman is

no threat at all but still decided to keep an eye on, if they have time, of course. For Heinz, the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N

give him a big laugh because none of them believe that the ship like is Flying Dutchman exist.


End file.
